The present invention relates to methods and systems for ordering and selling food, beverages, souvenirs, clothing, and other items at sports venues, concerts, and the like. More particularly, it relates to ordering and selling such items using hand-held devices to take product orders that are then communicated to vendors who sell and deliver the ordered items to the ordering individual.
Anyone who has been to a professional baseball or football game or similar event has witnessed the practice of vendors who walk throughout the event stadium selling food, beverages, and other items (collectively “products”) to fans at their seats in the stands. As is known, when a fan or event attendee wishes to purchase an item that person must attract the attention of the vendor selling the item the attendee wishes to purchase. Usually, this requires waiting until a particular vendor is in close proximity to the attendee and then calling out or waving to the vendor. Once the vendor's attention is gained, he or she walks to a location near the attendee and conducts the sales transaction.
Venue vendors provide a convenience to attendees of the event by permitting the attendees to purchase items without leaving their seats. The sales generated by the vendors provide a significant source of revenue for the owner or operator of the venue. Nevertheless, there are drawbacks to the present system of ordering and selling products at stadiums and similar venues.
First, vendors are often assigned sections of the stadium or venue to sell products. Sometimes this results in attendees of certain sections not being able to purchases specific products from their seats. Second, attendees are not always successful in gaining the attention of a vendor. As a result, attendees often must wait until the vendor returns to the attendees' section of the venue before obtaining the products desired. In other instances, the attendee either fails to purchase a product or purchases a product that is the attendees' second or third choice.